xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Fairytale Warping
The ability to manipulate reality with principles of narrative causality and storytelling. Form of Reality Warping. Not to be confused with Narration or Story Manipulation. Also Called *Plot Warping *Talecrafting *The Theory of Narrative Causality Capabilities User can manipulate reality using the principles of narrative causality, storytelling, or fairy tales, fashioning reality around them after a favorite story or tale of theirs, making the world into one that has the same rules as the story they're using, and ultimately replicating the results of said story. They can replicate the patterns and symbols from their favorite narratives into reality, becoming archetypes or changing people around them into characters based on said archetypes. User of Fairytale Warping may believe that they're in a world where everything is alive, and that elements of life follow the archetypal elements from fairy tales, folklore, tall tales, and storybooks. Perhaps this leads to an awareness of the "Fourth Wall". Applications *Absolute Speed: Move at the literal speed of plot. *Destiny Manipulation: Manipulate the destinies of yourself and others. *Event Manipulation: Subtly manipulate events from the past, present, or future by weaving tales into reality. *Fictional Mimicry: Mimic any hero from any story you can think of...or the villains. *Luck: Use narrative causality to make situations always favorable towards you. *Plot Device Techniques: Manipulate reality using tropes. *Plot Empowerment: Empower yourself with a plot that is favorable to you. *Self-Power Bestowal: Gain whatever power is theatrically appropriate for the situation. *Basic: **Animation: Animate inanimate objects in the fashion of companions in fairytales of old. **Archetype Empowerment: Gain power by taking on different archetypes. **Literary Manipulation: Bring elements from other stories into reality. **Living Anomaly: Become the protagonist of the story. **Magic: Use magic in the form of witches who curse the hero, or the pure magic that saves the kingdom. **Narration (Limited): Gain control of the narrative of your life by switching the stories it follows and the archetypes you and people around you are. *Advanced Level: **4th Wall Awareness: Become aware that life is just another narrative told by some being. **Absolute Contract: Bargain with any being from angels to demons, gods to men, and even concepts. **Definition Manipulation: Voluntarily redefine the story and it's characteristics. **Linguistic Manipulation: Manipulate the context of passages of the plot. **Personal Probability Manipulation: Gain control of personal probabilities by controlling who the plot favors. *Meta Level: **Axiom Manipulation: Make the truth of reality false to make whatever plot you wish to be fact. **Author Authority: Gain control of the plot yourself. **Belief Vocifery: Voice the story one desires to be into reality. **Fantasy Manipulation: Bring your favorite story's most deeply rooted fables & fiction to life. **Non Created Physiology: Exist outside of perceptions created by others as well as that of the story itself. **Realm Connection: Share the awareness with the fairy land with other worlds at will. **Unreality Manipulation: Give semblance to anything and everything that isn't real. Limitations * Will gain the inherent weaknesses of any story/protagonist they're modeling their reality out of. * Messing with reality too much may come with consequences. * Overuse of this power may cause the user to believe nothing is real. * Awareness of the Fourth Wall may lead to an existential crisis. Known Users *True Fae (Changeling: the Lost/Chronicles of Darkness) *The Queen of Fables (DC Comics) *Caster (Fate/Extra); via Nursery Rhyme *Ungalo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean); via Bohemian Rapsody *Maedchen (Marchen Maedchan) *Authors (Once Upon a Time) **Walt Disney **Isaac Heller **Henry Mills *Callie Garrison (Supernatural) *The Marchen (Fear Mythos) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Art-based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Rare power